The gift from the stars
by Kyran Anam
Summary: Vous avez besoin de la trouver Heda.  Après Mont Weather Clarke disparaît seulement Lexa doit vraiment la retrouver avant que la coalition ne s'effondre à cause de ce qu'elles ont fait 3 mois plus tôt. Clexa, G!P Clarke, sex scene
1. Chapter 1 : I need you

**Salut la compagnie ^^**

 **Ok donc j'ai eu cette idée après avoir fini d'écrire Nothing goes as planned, alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez est-ce que ça en vaut la peine que je continue cette histoire ou le prologue vous as pas plus. j'accepte toutes les critiques c'est ce qui aide à progresser alors n'hésitez pas.**

 **Pour Nothing goes as planned j'essayerais de poster des OS en lien mais je suis pas mal occupée avec mon mémoire.**

 **Désolé par avance pour les fautes ;)**

* * *

 _Peut-être qu'un jour ce sera plus facile, que la douleur s'atténuera._

 _Peut-être qu'un jour toi et moi pourrons être autre chose, libéré de ses chaînes qui nous entravent depuis si longtemps._

 _Peut-être que nous nous reverrons, dans un autre temps, une autre vie._

 _Un endroit où je suis juste moi et toi juste toi._

* * *

« _Vous avez besoin de la trouver Heda._ »

Les yeux réprobateurs de Titus sont fixés sur Lexa lui donnant la nausée. Elle a tenté d'éviter cette conversation depuis des semaines maintenant mais l'homme qui la élevée est tout aussi têtu qu'elle. Lexa sait qu'il a raison et que tout ça est important mais elle ne peut se résoudre à faire face à la situation entière, faire face à sa plus grande peur. Une fois qu'elle l'aura trouvé cela rendra juste tout ça plus réel et elle ne sait pas si elle est prête pour ça.

« _Bientôt_ »

« _Je sais Titus mais elle a quitté Arkadia il y 3 mois et aucun de mes éclaireurs ne la trouvé._ »

L'exaspération est clair dans son ton, cela fait des mois qu'elle est à sa recherche et elle continue de lui filer entre les doigts, la blonde est toujours introuvable. Certains pensent qu'elle est morte dans les bois incapable de prendre soin d'elle-même mais Lexa sait mieux. Clarke est comme elle, elles sont des survivantes.

« _Vous n'avez plus beaucoup de temps avant que les représentants des 11 autres clans ne soient au courant Heda. Il faut trouver la fille du ciel._ »

La colère submerge Lexa à cet instant, elle est plus qu'au courant que le temps est compté pour elle.

À cet instant ses émotions sont instables et elles le sont depuis qu'elle a dû abandonner Clarke sur cette satanée montagne. Elle donnerait tout pour revoir la blonde juste encore une fois et elle sait que si jamais elle arrive à la trouver Clarke la détestera sans doute.

« _Je sais Titus ! Mais tous mes hommes échouent à la trouver ! Que veux-tu que je fasse de plus ?!_ »

« _Peut-être qu'une visite à Arkadia est nécessaire alors, l'un de ses amis ou même sa mère pourraient être au courant d'où elle se trouve._ »

Le sang de Lexa se fige, serait-elle capable de faire face au chancelier après tout ce qu'il c'est passé avec sa fille ? Même si ils ont réussi à établir un nouveau traité de paix, ses relations avec Abby ont été plus que tendu, plus d'une fois Kane a dû intervenir pour éviter une lutte. Cependant elle ne peut repousser cela plus longtemps, elle a besoin de trouver Clarke et vite.

« _Informe mes gardes Titus, nous partirons demain à l'aube._ »

Elle sent son estomac se serrer en protestation, elle va devoir faire face au peuple qu'elle a abandonné aux portes de la mort. Le poids sur ses épaules s'alourdit de plus en plus et l'absence de Clarke la laisse avec cette impression d'étouffer, incapable de remplir ses poumons d'air.

« _Sha, Heda._ »

Lorsque Titus quitte la pièce, la brune se dirige vers le balcon pour observer son peuple si minuscule vu d'ici. Polis est toujours en effervescence, le marché sur la grande place grouille de vie. Certains vendent des poissons pêchés le matin même, d'autres les plus beaux tissus des 12 clans. Tant de gens différents se mêlent ici, à l'abri de ses murs, inconscients du danger dont leur Heda les préserve. Elle a tant fait pour son peuple et parfois elle est fatiguée de ne pouvoir suivre son cœur.

Cela fait trois mois que Clarke a disparu après les événements de Mont Weather et le vide que ressent Lexa dans sa poitrine ne s'est toujours pas apaisé. Chaque jour est une lutte constante, ne serait-ce que pour se lever le matin sachant qu'elle ne verrait pas ces magnifiques yeux bleus et ce sourire brillant. Parfois en ce promenant dans les rues de Polis elle aperçoit un éclair blond et son cœur s'emballe mais ce n'est jamais la princesse du ciel. Chaque jour passé sans voir Clarke déchire Lexa un peu plus. Elle se sent tellement coupable d'avoir abandonner Clarke sur cette montagne mais elle n'avait d'autre choix, son peuple vient avant ses propres désirs. Cependant quelque chose à changer, elle doit absolument trouver Clarke.

Lexa sent la nausée venir de nouveau et elle se précipite vers la salle d'eau, elle ne peut empêcher un gémissement alors qu'elle vide le contenu de son estomac dans les toilettes. Quand elle a fini elle reste assise sur le sol frais de la pièce et une fois de plus son esprit se tourne vers Clarke, combien elle aimerait qu'elle soit avec elle en ce moment. Avec elle pour la rassurer parce que Lexa est complètement terrifiée face à cette situation, elle ne sait pas si elle sera capable de gérer tout cela sans Clarke, elle a tellement besoin d'elle.

Avec difficultés Lexa se relève du sol glacé et se dirige à nouveau vers le balcon, elle s'appuie lourdement contre la balustrade, l'épuisement se répendant dans tout son corps. Ses yeux se perdent dans l'immensité du ciel nocturne, elle observe les étoiles brillant de milles feux. Elle se demande comment est la vie parmi celles-ci et une fois de plus son esprit reviens inévitablement à Clarke et à cette nuit précise. Un léger vent souffle de l'est et la fait frissonner mais elle ne quitte pas le balcon, les étoiles sont l'une des deux dernières choses qui lui reste de Clarke. Alors qu'elle contemple le paysage magnifique s'offrant à ses yeux, une de ses mains viens se reposer délicatement sur son ventre, traçant de petit cercle sur la légère bosse cachée par ses vêtements et elle murmure à la nuit noire, le vent emportant ses mots.

« _Bientôt. »_

* * *

 _I mois_

« _Tu dis que d'avoir des sentiments me rends faible. C'est toi qui est faible en les évitant. Je suis peut-être une hypocrite mais tu es une menteuse_. »

Clarke prends un pas vers Lexa et la brune se sent menacée, la blonde est la seule qui arrive à franchir les murs qu'elle a construit après la mort de Costia. Et à chaque mot de Clarke, une partie de ces murs s'effondre sans que Lexa ne puisse rien y faire.

« _Tu aimais Gustus. Tu es toujours hanté par Costia._ »

Le cœur de Lexa se sert à la pensé don son ancienne amante, elle a déjà perdu tant de gens.

« _Tu veux que tout le monde pense que tu es au-dessus de tout ça, mais je vois clair en toi._ »

Lexa se retrouve piégée mais elle ne trouve aucun force en elle pour se libérer, Clarke détruit juste toutes ses défenses, la laissant à nue sous ses yeux, vulnérable, faible. Elle essaye de rassembler sa colère, elle déteste être faible mais elle arrive à peine a maintenir son masque en place.

« _Sors d'ici._ »

Elle aurait voulu que sa voix sonne plus sûr, moins comme un plaidoyer.

« _250 personnes sont mortes dans ce village. Je sais que tu ressentais quelque chose pour eux mais tu les a laissé brûler._ »

Les paroles de Clarke sont comme un coup de poignard droit à son cœur, bien sûr qu'elle se soucie de son peuple et les laisser mourir est une chose de plus qui empêchera Lexa de dormir.

« _Pas tout le monde, pas toi._ »

Alors que leurs corps sont pressés l'un contre l'autre Lexa ne peut nier le désir brûlant en train de parcourir ses veines, elle voudrait tellement jeté la prudence par la fenêtre et se jeter sur la blonde pour lui arracher ses vêtements. Et puis elle le sent, là contre sa cuisse, quelque chose de dur et chaud, et quand elle baisse les yeux elle peut clairement voir un renflement dans le pantalon à Clarke et elle comprend qu'elle n'est pas la seule à ressentir ce désir bien que l'état de Clarke soit une surprise pour elle.

Clarke recule comme si elle avait été brûlé, ses joues rouges d'embarras après que Lexa est pu sentir ce que la blonde s'efforce de cacher au reste du monde, trop peur d'être rejetée pour ce qu'elle ait. Trop peur d'être appelé un monstre.

Elle quitte la tente précipitamment sans se retourner, elle a besoin de prendre l'air et surtout se calmer et elle ne peut le faire en présence de Lexa.

Il faut plusieurs heures à Clarke pour se calmer assez afin de retourner voir Lexa qui a demandé pour elle. Quand elle pénètre dans la tente du Commandant, elle ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir ces papillons dans le ventre et elle prend une grande inspiration.

« _Tu m'as demandé? »_

Clarke se sent inconfortable sous le regard scrutateur de Lexa et elle ne peut qu'espérer que la brune ne parlera pas de l'incident de plutôt.

« _Oui. Octavia n'a rien a craindre de moi. Je te fais confiance._ »

Lexa sent son corps être parcourus par la même chaleur que plutôt, elle sent son corps se détendre comme à chaque fois qu'elle est près de Clarke.

« _Je sais à quel point c'est difficile pour toi._ »

Lexa a tant besoin d'être proche de Clarke alors elle se tourne finalement vers elle et fait un pas dans sa direction, n'osant s'approcher plus par peur de perdre le contrôle.

« _Tu pense que notre façon de faire est dure, mais c'est ainsi que nous survivons. »_

« _La vie devrait être plus que de la survie. On ne mérite pas mieux que ça ?»_

Lexa n'a fait que cela depuis des années, survivre, et il est difficile de voir qu'il y a un autre moyen.

« _Peut-être que si. »_

Lexa décide finalement d'écouter son cœur plutôt que sa tête, elle réduit l'espace entre Clarke et elle et bientôt ses lèvres reposent sur les douces lèvres roses de Clarke. Toutes les deux sentent des milliers de papillons éclater dans leurs estomacs. Clarke sent son pouls s'accélérer et tout son sang se diriger vers la partie inférieure de son corps. Alors que Lexa s'écarte pour changer l'angle du baiser, Clarke d'un coup revient à la réalité et est terrifié.

« _Je suis désolé, je..._ »

La blonde n'ose regarder Lexa dans les yeux, elle sait qu'elle va la rejeter comme les autres l'ont fait. Doucement Lexa pause sa main sur la joue de Clarke et lève son visage pour que leurs yeux se rencontrent et le cœur de la brune se serre à la vue des larmes dans les piscines azurs.

« _Clarke, ai hodness, dis moi ce qu'il se passe._ »

« _Je... Je suis un monstre Lexa, pourquoi voudrais tu de moi ?_ »

« _Tu n'es pas un monstre Clarke, tu es magnifique et j'accepte toutes les parties de toi._ »

Une main vient effleurer le renflement du pantalon de Clarke.

« _Même celle-là, surtout celle-là._ »

Lexa se jette une fois de plus sur les lèvres de Clarke essayant de lui transmettre tous ses sentiments à travers ce baiser. Lentement sans jamais se détacher Clarke les guide vers le lit du Commandant, sur lequel cette dernière est bientôt assise. Clarke se sent tellement stressée mais le regard de pur amour dans les yeux de Lexa ne fait que la rassurer. Lentement elles se déshabillent mutuellement et elles se retrouvent vite leurs corps nus pressés l'un contre l'autre, Clarke sur le dessus de Lexa.

La blonde semble hésité, elle n'a jamais fait ça avant et elle est plus que contente que sa première fois soit avec Lexa. Lexa décide de prendre les choses en main et retourne Clarke sur son dos, venant la chevaucher. La brune attrape le pénis de Clarke d'une main, tandis que l'autre viens masser ses seins et elle assaille une fois de plus bouche de la bonde. Clarke ne peut retenir les gémissements de plaisir alors que la main de Lexa fait des aller et venues sur son phallus. La vu de Clarke gémir sous elle et la sensation de son sexe dans sa main, rend Lexa rapidement humide et prête accueillir la blonde à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle aligne la tête du pénis à son entrée et d'un coup rapide elle s'empale jusqu'à ce que Clarke soit complètement à l'intérieur d'elle, les faisant gémir toutes les deux. Lexa impose un rythme rapide, chevauchant Clarke. Leurs mains parcourent le corps de l'autre, leurs bouches s'entrechoquent.

« _Putain Clarke, cela se sent si bon_. »

« _Ne t'arrête pas Lexa, je suis si proche, ugh !_ »

Sentant l'orgasme approcher Lexa accélère le rythme, leurs hanches claquant contre l'autre, l'humidité coulant le long de ses cuisses.

« _Lexa... Je vais... Ah..._ »

« _Viens à moi Clarke, viens avec moi, en moi._ »

Les mots de Lexa sont la dernière chose qu'il faut pour envoyer Clarke sur le bord et bientôt elle hurle son plaisir, giclées de spermes tapissant les parois de Lexa. Dès que Lexa sent Clarke foutre en elle, son orgasme la frappe de plein fouet.

Lexa s'effondre sur Clarke, leur respiration en lambeaux.

« _C'était... whoa..._ »

Lexa ne peut s'empêcher de glousser à la réaction de Clarke, elle se sent tellement bien dans ses bras, elle voudrait y rester pour toujours. Malheureusement elle est Heda et Clarke est le chef de son clan, ils auront toujours des responsabilités à faire face.

« _Lexa... »_

 _« Le signal ! Heda venait vite !_ »

Clarke gémit à l'interruption, elle voulait discuter avec Lexa de ce que tout ça signifiait mais apparemment il était temps que Lexa redevienne Heda et elle SkaiPrisa.

Lexa dépose un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se lever et de s'habiller.

Avant qu'elles ne quitte la tente Lexa se tourne vers elle, son masque mis de côté juste pour Clarke.

« _Quand tout cela sera finit nous pourrons parler de tout ce qui vient de se passer, je te le promet Clarke._ »

Elle embrasse de nouveau Clarke avec tendresse et les deux femmes ont du mal à se séparer.

« _Fait attention à toi Clarke. J'ai besoin de toi._ »

* * *

Elle a besoin d'elle encore plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer et surtout maintenant qu'elle porte son enfant.

* * *

 **Alors je continue ou pas ?**


	2. Chapter 2 : Finding Her

**_Whoa juste merci beaucoup !_**  
 ** _Je ne m'attendais pas à autant d'enthousiasme, tous vos commentaires m'ont fait super plaisir._**  
 ** _Cela me motive vraiment à écrire_**  
 ** _D'ailleurs désolé d'avoir était longue mais je ne pourrais pas poster aussi régulièrement que je le souhaite à cause de mon travail et de mon mémoire. Mais j'espère que vous continuerais de suivre cette histoire que je prends tellement de plaisir à écrire._**  
 ** _Je ne sais pas où je vais avec elle, je découvre l'histoire comme vous au fil des chapitres, impossible de dire combien il y en aura._**  
 ** _En tout cas encore merci pour vos commentaires et n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez._**  
 ** _En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise._**

* * *

 _La vie est faite de choix, certains sont plus faciles que d'autres. Et certains nous hantent pour les restant de nos jours._

* * *

Survivre dans les bois, elle n'a jamais été préparée pour cela. Les cours qu'elle a eu sur l'Arche à propos de la vie sur Terre lui semble dérisoires maintenant. Rien n'aurait pu la préparé à tout ce qui s'est passé.

Les premiers temps ont été durs, pendant plusieurs jours elle n'a pas réussi à allumer de feu, elle dormait à peine la nuit à cause du froid mais aussi des cauchemars qui l'assaillent toujours aujourd'hui. Elle voit ceux qu'elle a perdu mais surtout ceux dont elle a prit la vie cette nuit-là. Ils la hantent à chaque instant et peut-être que c'est tout ce qu'elle mérite après avoir tué tant d'innocents.

Elle a survécu pendant plusieurs semaines en mangeant des fruits, avant qu'elle ne se fabrique une lance et réussisse à pêcher. Ses forces avaient diminuées, certains jours elle n'avait même pas le courage de se lever de son tapis de feuille qui lui servait de lit. Certains jours elle aurait préférée être mort dans cette montagne.

Au bout d'un mois d'isolement elle est tombée sur un groupe de nomades, elle est restée avec eux durant une semaine et ils lui ont appris comment chasser, s'occuper de la viande et des fourrures pour se faire des peaux de bêtes. Quand elle décidé de les quitter leur chef lui a donné son couteau et lui a souhaité bonne chance. Entendre les mots « Pouvons-nous nous rencontrer à nouveau. » à juste déchiré le cœur de Clarke un peu plus, les derniers mots de Lexa avant qu'elle ne l'abandonne resteront gravé dans sa mémoire.

Clarke a continué à errer dans les bois, chassant pour se nourrir mais aussi pour marchander avec Niylah mais elle reste à l'écart de tout village ne voulant pas attirer l'attention.

Et elle est ici 3 mois après avoir quitter son peuple, les cauchemars sont toujours présents mais le poids sur sa poitrine s'est allégé. Elle laisse la hutte de Niylah dans la nuit, son corps encore douloureux de son combat avec la panthère. Son cœur est troublé, Niylah lui a offert plus que simplement soigner ses blessures mais elle a repoussé ses avances. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'est pas attirante, bien au contraire, mais il y a un creux dans sa poitrine que Niylah ne peut combler. Une seule personne le peut et Clarke est encore mitigée quant à ses émotions pour le Commandant. Elle sait qu'elle a besoin de parler à Lexa mais en a-t-elle la force ?

Alors qu'elle parcourt les bois elle repense à ce qu'il s'est passé à Mont Weather et aussi ce qu'il s'est passé entre Lexa et elle avant la bataille. Elle ne peut nier que ce qu'elle ressent pour la brune est fort mais est-ce que son amour pour elle l'est assez pour surmonter la trahison ? Son cœur et son corps réclame Lexa, elle commence à comprendre pourquoi la brune a pris cette décision, elle aussi l'aurait sans doute fait si la situation avait été inversé. Peut-être qu'il est temps de pardonner, peut-être que ensemble elles peuvent guérir et apprendre à vivre et non pas survivre.

Alors que le soleil se lève sur la forêt, ses rayons doux caressant le visage de Clarke à travers les feuilles des arbres, Wanheda a pris sa décision. Elle va se rendre à l'Arche voir son peuple, elle a besoin de parler avec sa mère pour connaître leurs relations avec les grounders, elle a besoin de savoir si son peuple est en sécurité. Et après cela elle se rendra à Polis voir Lexa.

Il est temps qu'elles se rencontrent à nouveau.

* * *

Le voyage jusqu'à Arkadia lui semble interminable, à chaque pas qui la rapproche du peuple du ciel son estomac se serre un peu plus. Elle est épuisée, elle n'a pas dormi cette nuit et le peu qu'elle a mangé ce matin a fini une fois de plus dans les toilettes. Cela devient de plus en plus dur de cacher le fait qu'elle est enceinte, la plupart de ses vêtements sont trop petit et seul son manteau ample masque la houle de son estomac. Pour le moment seuls Titus et Indra sont au courant mais son peuple commence à se poser des questions ainsi que les ambassadeurs. Il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps.

L'anxiété monte d'un cran quand elle aperçoit finalement les portes d'Arkadia, elle a envoyé un messager pour prévenir de leur arrivé et Kane et Abby sont déjà là pour les accueillir.

« _Commandant je pensais que la prochaine réunion se tenait dans deux semaines._ »

Kane est toujours aussi diplomatique, c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle il a menait les négociations avec Lexa plutôt que Abby. Elle peut voir dans les yeux du chancelier encore cette amertume à son encontre.

« _C'est vrai Kane cependant il y a une question urgente dont j'ai besoin de discuter avec vous et le conseil de votre peuple._ »

« _Bien sûr je vais les faire appeler pendant que nous nous rendons à la salle du conseil._ »

Lexa ne s'est jamais senti à l'aise dans Arkadia, ces murs en taule qui l'entourent lui donne l'impression d'étouffer et elle semble se perdre à chaque fois dans les dédales de couloirs.

Alors qu'ils attendant les autres membres du conseil, Lexa gesticule sur sa chaise, elle a chaud, se sent inconfortable, la nausée est une fois de plus présente et surtout Abby ne la quitte pas des yeux comme si Lexa allait tenter quelque chose avec seulement Indra à ses côtés le reste de ses guerriers attendant à l'extérieur du camp. Bientôt Bellamy, Octavia, Lincoln et Raven se joignent à eux.

« _Commandant de quoi vouliez-vous parler ?_ »

La voix de la chancelière est froide et cassante, il semble qu'elle veut en venir droit au but pour être débarrasser le plus vite possible de Lexa.

« _Cela fait 3 mois que Clarke a disparu, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous sait où elle se trouve ?_ »

Lexa peut voir la colère d'Abby flamber dans ses yeux et c'est que rien dans cette réunion ne va être facile.

« _Elle est partie à cause de vous et vous pensez vraiment que si nous savions où elle est nous vous le dirions ?"_ »

Les mots blessent Lexa plus qu'elle ne pourrait le penser mais Abby n'a pas tord, c'est de sa faute si Clarke est parti et elle ne se le pardonnera sans doute jamais.

« _Clarke est respecté parmi mon peuple après ce qu'elle a fait à Mont Weather et je souhaite que votre peuple rejoigne la coalition comme le 13ème clan mais les autres clans n'accepteront seulement si c'est Clarke qui vous représente, pour eux elle est le leader de votre peuple._ »

« _Ce n'est qu'une enfant et par votre faute elle a était obligé de faire des choix qui l'ont détruite !_ »

« _Nous faisons tous des choix qui nous hantent Chancelier, ce que votre fille a fait a permit de sauver de nombreuses vie et si vous rejoignez la coalition cela pourrait en sauver encore d'autres._ »

« _Nous comprenons Commandant et nous acceptons votre offre de rejoindre la coalition, cependant nous ne savons pas où se trouve Clarke. Nous l'avons chercher pendant des mois mais sans résultats._ »

« _Je comprends Kane, mais pisteurs ne l'ont pas trouvé non plus mais il est urgent que Clarke nous rejoigne._ »

« _Et pourquoi cela Commandant ?_ »

Le ton de Abby est toujours emplit de venin et Lexa doute de plus en plus d'elle-même.

« _Tant que votre position n'est pas légitime dans la coalition, il y aura toujours des clans qui chercheront à s'approprier vos terres, vos biens et même votre peuple. C'est le seul moyen de maintenir la paix. Je vais envoyer d'autres personnes à sa recherche._ »

« _Octavia et Lincoln peuvent les rejoindre, Octavia connaît bien Clarke et pourra peut-être les aider._ »

« _Très bien préparez-vous à quitter dans l'heure et aller avec Indra pour préparer la recherche._ »

Le couple acquiescent avant de quitter la pièce avec Indra pour faire leurs préparatifs, Bellamy suit sa sœur afin de lui parler avant son départ et de s'assurer qu'elle reste en sécurité.

« _Mes hommes me feront un rapport dès ce soir, nous allons établir le camp en dehors de vos portes et nous partirons demain matin._ »

Lexa est bien trop épuisée pour repartir à Polis maintenant, elle sait qu'elle est incapable de faire le trajet du retour pour le moment, son corps finirait par la lâchait à cause du manque de sommeil et de nourriture.

« _Vous pourrez se joindre à nous pour le repas ce soir si vous le souhaitez, nous pourrions discuter des échanges commerciaux._ »

« _Votre offre est appréciée Marcus et ce sera avec plaisirs._ »

En espérant qu'elle puisse garder quelque chose dans son estomac.

Elle se tourne vers Abby restée silencieuse depuis plusieurs minutes, sachant qu'elle ne peut rien dire pour faire que Lexa quitte leur camp maintenant.

« _Chancelier puis-je avoir un mot en privé ?_ »

Parler seule avec Abby est la dernière chose que Lexa souhaite mais la mère de Clarke mérite de savoir la vérité et de plus elle est un médecin elle pourra lui dire si l'enfant se porte bien. Lexa ne connaît rien aux bébés et tout cela la terrifie, c'est aussi pour cela qu'elle a besoin de trouver Clarke, pour ne pas faire face à cette grossesse seule.

Abby demande à tout le monde de les laisser, Kane est plus que réticent, il sait que les relations entre Abby et Lexa sont très tendues et il a peur que de les laisser seules ne déclenche une guerre.

« _Vous pouvez nous laissez seules Kane, il n'y aura pas de problème._ »

Après un dernier regard d'avertissement a Abby, Kane quitte la pièce laissant les deux femmes seules. Abby s'exprime immédiatement ne laissant pas le temps à Lexa de reprendre son souffle et se préparer à ce qui va suivre.

« _Qu'est-ce que vous ne dites pas Commandant ? La coalition n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle vous devez trouver Clarke n'est-ce pas ?_ »

Abby semble de plus en plus en colère et Lexa craint sa réaction quand elle apprendra pour l'enfant, serait-elle capable de la blesser et risque la vie de l'enfant de Clarke ?

« _Vous avez raison Abigail mais je ne voulais parler de cela qu'avec vous. Je suppose que vous êtes au courant de certains traits physiques particuliers de votre fille ?_ »

« _Bien sûr je suis au courant ! J'ai donné naissance à Clarke et je l'ai élevé mais en quoi la différence de ma fille vous regarde Commandant et pourquoi est-ce une raison pour laquelle vous cherchez Clarke ?!_ »

Lexa se sent une boule dans la gorge et la nausée est de plus en plus forte, les murs de la pièce semble se rapprocher et son souffle lui manque. Elle essaye de se concentrer sur Abby mais sa vision est de plus en plus flou, la sueur roule le long se son cou et la fait frissonner tandis que son corps semble être en feu.

« _Quelque chose... est arrivé avant Mont Weather..._ »

Lexa déglutit péniblement et l'envie de vomir est de plus en plus forte, l'épuisement mêlé au stress prend ses dernières forces et la brune se sent de plus en plus faible.

« _Commandant ?_ »

Abby peut voir que quelque chose ne va pas avec la brune, on dirait qu'elle est sur le point d'avoir une attaque de panique. Soudain Lexa s'effondre dans sa chaise, ses jambes ne la soutenant plus. Ses mains sont agrippées à la table, les jointures blanches par la force de sa poigne. Abby se précipite à ses côtés passant en mode médecin, l'état de Lexa la préoccupe, elle n'a jamais vu le Commandant aussi faible.

« _Lexa ce qui ne va pas ?_ »

Le Commandant est à bout de souffle et son corps tremble, elle agrippe la main d'Abby et quand leurs regards se croisent le médecin peut voir la terreur pure dans les yeux verts. Elle se demande ce qui peut effrayer à ce point le grand et fort Commandant que rien ne semble effrayer.

« _Lexa j'ai besoin que tu me dise ce qui ne va pas ?_ »

Toute colère envers la brune est oubliée, elle pourra de nouveau la détester quand elle sera sûr qu'elle va survivre pour cela.

« _Trop... chaud. Je vais..._ »

Mais avant que Lexa ne puisse finir sa phrase son estomac se rebelle et elle vide son contenu sur le sol. Abby est inquiète, est-ce un virus ? Il y a-t-il un risque que son peuple tombe malade ? Leurs corps n'ont jamais été exposés aux maladies qui se trouvent sur terre et peut-être que cela ne tue pas les grounders mais cela pourrait bien tuer son peuple.

Elle peut voir que la brune est de plus en plus faible et lutte pour rester assise, doucement elle l'aide à s'asseoir sur le sol, le dos appuyer contre le mur en soutient.

Elle prend le pouls de Lexa, celui-ci est trop rapide et elle sent que la température de son corps est trop élevée. Elle décide de la découvrir en commençant par son manteau mais Lexa n'est d'aucune aide, trop faible pour cela. Elle met plusieurs minutes avant de réussir à le retirer et elle est de plus en plus inquiète de l'état du Commandant.

Elle se tourne vers la table pour récupérer le talkie-walkie, elle a besoin d'aide pour emmener Lexa jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

 **Kane quelque chose ne va pas avec le Commandant, j'ai besoin d'aide pour la transporter. J'ai besoin de tout mon matériel pour savoir ce qui ne va pas avec elle.**

 **J'arrive au plus vite avec Bellamy, Abby. Si jamais il lui arrive quoi que ce soit pendant qu'elle est avec nous, nous aurons une guerre sur les mains.**

Quand Abby se tourne à nouveau vers Lexa, elle se fige sur place. La brun est toujours assise par terre à bout de souffle cependant une de ses mains repose protectrice sur son ventre, ses yeux inquiets fixés sur celui-ci. Sans son manteau Abby peut clairement voir la houle de son estomac qui ne laisse aucun doute sur la condition de la brune.

« _Tu est enceinte ?!_ »

Le choc se lit sur le visage du Chancelier, elle s'attendait à tout sauf à cela. Et soudain tout devient plus claire, le comportement étrange de Lexa, son empressement à trouver Clarke et le fait qu'elle leur demande de l'aide.

« _C'est l'enfant de Clarke n'est-ce pas ?_ »

Lexa hoche la tête, elle est de plus en plus fatiguée, cela devient difficile de rester consciente et de ne pas glisser dans l'oubli.

« _C'est arrivé avant Mont Weather... Clarke n'est pas au courant._ »

Elle lutte pour reprendre son souffle, elle sent qu'elle n'a plus beaucoup de force et qu'elle va bientôt s'évanouir.

« _J'ai besoin de la trouver... de lui dire._ »

« _3 mois, tu est enceinte de 3 mois avec l'enfant de ma fille. Tout cela est juste fou._ »

Tout cela semble irréel pour elle, sa fille s'est donné au Commandant et maintenant cette dernière est enceinte. Elle comprend alors que ce qui se passe entre les deux filles est plus qu'une simple amitié, elles s'aiment sinon Clarke ne lui aurait jamais dit son secret et encore moins donné sa virginité. Clarke a besoin de revenir et au plus vite parce que toute cette situation va se compliquer quand tous les clans seront au courant que sa fille a mis enceinte leur Commandant il risque d'y avoir des représailles.

Lexa essaye de lutter mais l'obscurité semble juste l'envahir sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Elle est tellement inquiète, elle ne comprend pas ce qui se passe avec son corps et elle craint pour la vie de son enfant. Elle berce doucement son ventre d'une main, elle peut sentir quelque chose en mouvement à l'intérieur d'elle et elle espère que c'est la manière du bébé de lui dire qu'il va bien.

« _Lexa ? Lexa il faut rester éveillée jusqu'à ce que je puisse t'emmener à l'infirmerie._ »

« _Je suis tellement fatiguée._ »

« _Je sais mais c'est trop dangereux pour toi et le bébé de dormir maintenant, j'ai d'abord besoin de savoir ce qui ne va pas avec vous deux._ »

Ses yeux se ferment contre sa volonté, elle sent toute la tension quitter son corps et à ce moment tout ce qu'elle peut penser c'est qu'elle espère que Abby fera tout pour sauver son bébé.

Elle sent des mains chaudes sur son visage et une voix douce essayant de la maintenir éveillée mais en vain. Bientôt elle entend d'autres voix, son corps est soulevé sur une surface molle et elle comprend qu'ils sont en train de la transporter. Elle entend de gens murmurer autour d'elle alors qu'ils naviguent dans les couloirs mais elle n'a pas la force de se soucier. Elle se demande si Abby a pensé à cacher son secret avant qu'ils ne quittent la pièce sinon tous les clans seront au courant avant Clarke.

La dernière chose qu'elle entend avant de se laisser complètement aller à l'obscurité à la voix d'Abby, qu'elle n'a jamais entendu aussi tendre.

« _Ils vont la trouver ne t'inquiète pas. En attendant je veillerais sur vous deux._ »


End file.
